


Confío en vos

by Delitheunicorn



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Trust, in which Marizza isn't an idiot at all, let's change the canon, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitheunicorn/pseuds/Delitheunicorn
Summary: Trust is what a relationship requires to grow and learn. Just a slight rewrite of the last ten episodes of the series, in which Marizza's attitude bothered me a lot.





	1. We would never need to face the world alone

“Are you alright? You seem sad.”

Marizza jumped at Pablo’s voice, realizing suddenly that she stood a little too quiet in his presence. But in her defense, the car had certainly been a shock to her.

“I’m fine. i just…”

No, she wasn’t fine. She was shocked, depressed, disappointed, and very confused. She was sure he could reject Sergio’s bribing, so sure, that he was a new man, he had shown her so, he was smarter, more noble, more responsible…That Sergio and Javier only bluffed at her…And no matter how much Sergio had bribed him, he wouldn’t succumb to his temptation…

…Except he just did. That car was his, obviously, so shiny and new and…rich. She noted a few other students pointing to the two and snickering to each other, and even thought she saw familiars like Diego and Fernanda amidst the crowd. All pointing, all noticing, all seeing the truth.

“…I need to go.”

And she rushed out of his arms, into the school, preferring to enclose herself in her room than confront the truth. She felt her eyes burning the closer she got to the door, and once inside, she crashed into the bed.

“Marizza! Are you okay? What happened!?” Laura was there; Laura, the only friend she had left, after Luna and Luján and everybody else had pretty much abandoned her…

The blonde girl left the textbooks she was reading aside and rushed to the redhead’s need. 

“Pablo is a scum.”

“What?” 

She was crying, she realized. The tears were falling and she felt like a lump was stuck in her throat, but she could do nothing to get rid of the stupid, ugly sensation.

“He’s come back crawling to Sergio, he accepted the bribe…Sergio bought him with shiny cars and false promises, like always. Idiot, idiot, idiot!”  
  
“But Marizza, you told me last time that Sergio had been really harsh with Pablo, that he almost kidnapped him! Wasn’t that?” 

Yes, Pablo had told her the whole details; Sergio basically had him tied up. He couldn’t work, he couldn’t have his savings, and possibly next year he would be pulled out of the school. But this wasn’t the first time Sergio issued an ultimatum, and Pablo had managed to do well on his own before. She was sure he could find a way again; he was smart, he was adaptable, he couldn’t give in so easily!

“No, Laura, no, this is the end, I thought he changed, but he’s weak, he lets him walk all over him, buy him, use him…”  
  
“No, no, don’t think that…You two love each other too much to fight over this! There, there…” Her friend hugged her, but it did little to comfort Marizza. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions…

She didn’t feel in the next days like wanting to address him. Once she stopped talking to Laura, she went back home to help with Hilda in her medical analysis, and then went straight to her room.

If it was for her, she would’ve never left her room, sleep and dooze off and forget, forget the anger and resentment, and even the happy moments, but she couldn’t. That’d be weak of her, and there was a lot for her to yet fight for. Pablo could…Could…

But then Mia erupted into the room, happy and joyful and a world apart from her.

“Well, today I’m gonna see my mom and I’m waiting for her to call!”

“Good, well, the phone’s all yours. If you wanna use it, it’s free.”

“…Marizza, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. i’m just a little tired. I didn’t sleep well.”

“Is this about Pablo?”

She turned, annoyed. She knew that would go there.

“No, not at all!”

“Marizza, don’t lie, I know. You’re upset at him.”

Well, there was no point in hiding, either.

“…It’s just…He disappointed me. I thought he had changed, but I saw him with Sergio’s new toy…He’ll always be rotten Bustamante spawn and nothing else.”

“Ooh, Marizza, you shouldn’t think like that, to be upset…”  
  
“Mia, if you’ve been lied to, ignored, manipulated, you’d act the same. It just cannot be…He has no love for himself.”

She realized her harshness of her words, especially considering what Mia endured with…Manuel, but she felt she got the point straight. And it seemed Mia got it, too, for she seemed taciturn for a minute.

“Yeah, sure, no love…I guess that’s why Javier received such a nasty beating.”  
  
“What!?”  
  
“Apparently, by what I’ve been told, Javier told him something some days ago, and right there Pablo beat him. i’m not sure what’s going on, but it must have been something really ugly, to get Pablo so riled up…”

This was all too sudden.

“This is recent!?”

“Yes.”

But he had promised to control himself, to not retort to violence, but then again, she recalled Javier’s smug face as he taunted her blind optimism in him, minutes before she saw the car…

She felt a tugging, and suddenly Mia was there, holding her in a tight hug.

“You have to understand him, and support him…It’s not easy, but…I do think there’s something in Pablo that has changed. I don’t see the same Pablito of before, and also, realize, with his father, things will always be a little complicated, see it through his eyes…Marizza, listen to me…I just don’t wanna see you suffering.”

No, Mia meant well, but she didn’t understand it. She didn’t get it at all. But it would do her ill to go against her, so she changed the subject.

“So you’re going with your mom at the end of the day?”  
  
And the blonde’s face lit up at that moment.

“Yes, i just can’t wait. Oh, we’re gonna talk about so many things, and laugh, and…Oh it’s gonna be so much fun!”

And she smiled, a genuine smile. _Dad and I used to be like that._

“You really wanna be with her, right? I was like that with my dad.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right! It’s just, this wonderful person just appeared and I feel we need to talk about so many things…”

“Yeah, I wanted to live with mine, as well. I did for a time, before i came back to school.”  
  
“Oh! That’s right, with Martín…You know, i’m thinking of doing the same.”  
  
She arched an eyebrow at that.

“Living with your mother?”

“Yes! We need to catch on on so many things, and it’ll be so exciting, going from one place to another…”

Wait, something didn’t seem right here…

“Leave? And your studies? And your dad?”

Mia paused at that, looking serious for once, even a little doubtful.  
  
“Well, there’s schools everywhere, as for Franco… I just can’t go with him. He’s lied too much.”

“But do you think leaving him like that will be good? He’s going to suffer for it.”

Mia looked at her odd then.

“Are you defending my dad?”  
  
“No, no, but I think you should see things from his eyes…”

She paused at that, and weighted the words she had just said. Franco…Suffering from the parents…The eyes…Suddenly she saw her own mother in her eyes, remembered the look Sonia gave her the day she left to be with her own father, Andrade, and then her mind went towards Pablo. Pablo and his big, beautiful blue eyes.

She felt as if the lump from before had made a hole in her chest.

“I think…I think I want to be alone for a moment.” 

“Marizza? Are you okay? Do you want something to eat, or…”

“I’M FINE. I just…I just wanna go out for a walk.”

And she walked that day, after changing her clothes. She couldn’t remember where to, but all she could recall during the day were her footsteps and the various thoughts harping at her.

She spent the night out in the garden, thinking, pondering, hurting her head. Thankfully the stars were soothing companions, but Marizza wished they could talk to her instead of offering only silence.

But it was the nice kind of silence, she guessed. And the wind and the crickets, and the nightbirds making the odd chirp here and there, it’d be a soothing, relaxing night. Marizza envied those who would sleep well due to it.

Pablo wouldn’t need to bow down to Sergio, it was less about pride and it was more about showing him to stand his ground, but the more she thought of it, it made no difference, Sergio would still gnash his teeth and attack Pablo, like he’s done before. Like the last concert they made, where Sergio wasted no time and sent Pablo to prison after the performance, he had “rebelled” all that he could and that didn’t change the patriarch. He cut his allowances, he closed down the establishment his son worked on along with his friends, and now, this kidnapping of all things!

 _He’s a monster. He won’t rest until Pablo falls dead on his feet, damn him._ She hated to admit it, but no matter how much Pablo rebelled, Sergio would probably never bow down, if his previous acts were any indication.

But had Pablo truly changed, or had he returned to his spoiled boy roots? Could he lie again, as he did with the bet, or was this genuine? She wasn’t sure on whom to trust now, it seems everybody close to her either left or lied to her. On whom could she rely on now? What if she trusted on Pablo again, and tomorrow he left, or Sergio slit his throat?

Perhaps she had too high expectations. She had gone through the same manner with Sonia, blowing a gasket over not revealing her the truth, only to see that Sonia never meant Marizza ill. Perhaps Marizza was too selfish, and treated people like saints…

Nah, that couldn’t be, could it? It wasn’t her fault so many people were stupid and tried so hard to look good to others…

She then recalled what her father told her one night.

_You’re a smart girl, Marizza, but if you keep having this attitude of butting with everyone the moment they commit a mistake, you’ll end up lonelier than a mountain._

Selfish, quick to run to conclusions, judgmental…Yes, they had called her that for years, and she dismissed the naysayers, believing it to be false words…But maybe…Maybe there was a truth to them. She couldn’t really leave Pablo now, now that she loved him stronger than ever. And maybe, sometimes, love was not wrong.

 _I’m so afraid, and the problem is, the more afraid I am, the more problems i cause._ She needed to stop building walls around the people who loved her _._ But she was certain that if she didn’t, she’d be hurt again, like before. Yet, often, these walls were shown to be shaky constructs, since they often broke at the smallest fractions: Sonia’s smile, or Martín’s quips, and Pablo…Pablo…

_He’d demolish every wall I could build and never get tired._

She remembered Manuel’s song, and how much she had liked it when she first heard it. _Estamos tan solos, tan apasionados…Nos deseamos tanto, y hay tanto rechazo…_ She wondered if Manuel could remember that song, or at least, she hoped he’d listen to it at the hospital. That brought her small hope and sweetness to the cold of the night.

Relief, that would be what she would want. What she would need…And Pablo needed. Relief from the monster, relief from the manipulation, relief from the  lies. To basically survive. He couldn’t fight this monster on his own, not yet, he could simply follow his word and play along until he was strong enough to confront him. 

_But that doesn’t mean he’ll do it alone._

She looked up at the stars and muttered a small prayer under her breath.

_“Please, God, protect him, guide him in the right way, save him from whatever evil that Sergio will do…And help me make the right decision.”_

The next morning, Sonia greeted her at the breakfast table. Marizza would’ve love to bite into the croissants, but her stomach felt heavy as she sat down.

“My darling! Whatever happened to you!? You look like you haven’t slept. Are you okay, my love?”  
  
“No, mom, I’m tired. I think I might have to go to bed. I was thinking the whole night.” 

She was right on that.

“Oh, my darling, why do you do things like that? You know bad sleep can hurt you.”

“It’s not that…I was thinking. I was wondering…If it’s wise to accept mistakes, even the big ones. Like, if you can trust one, if you should. A person that commits mistakes, and often.”

Sonia looked at her curious.

“What have you been thinking, my love?”

“About love, if love makes us choose the wisest decisions.”

“Well, love is not all a perfect fairy tale romance. The saying of opposites attract rings true, after all. In a relationship it’s common to have fights, to squabble, but we learn to love the imperfect, to accept the flaws…It can also depend on the flaw, of course, some can be worked more than others. Nobody is born perfect, dear. But we have to respect ourselves, and not allow, for example, a crazy drunk to take us over. That is a big flaw that, if not treated, cannot be allowed. Violence is poison to love.”

Marizza was silent, thinking over her words.

“And, more often than not, love doesn’t occur at first sight. It may sound more magical and exciting, but it often leads to wild disappointment. For a relationship to grow, you have to know the person, have something in common, build the relationship with them. It’s a long, slow process, a little hard at times, but all the more satisfying once it does pay off, my dear.”

“…I know.”

But Sonia knew more, and better, she bitterly admitted.

“Is this about Pablo?”

She nodded.

“He’s gone back with the father…I’m not sure what to think. Sergio is brutal, I want Pablo to get away from him, but every time he leaves, Sergio fights back, even worse. And now he promised Pablo he’d leave him alone for a year if he crawled back to him with his tail between his legs. He even kidnapped him, mom.”

“Oh but that man is an animal, he’s crazy! He’s gonna end up in the asylum one of these days!”

“He’s dangerous, he can even hurt Pablo. I think he’s doing this for survival, more than anything, but I’m not sure…”

“You still love him, don’t you?”

And she nodded again. She could not deny that, at least.

Sonia then smiled softly and touched her hands, leaning her chair to be closer to her daughter.

“He needs you, especially now. His father will not stop, my darling, so he needs to see that he has help elsewhere. Sometimes we cannot help our loved ones with money or actions, but by simply being there, and talking with the other person, that’s enough to give them company and reassurance. And to him, you’re basically a goddess come to life. He loves you, admires you, is inspired by you…I can see it in his eyes.”

She had come to similar thoughts last night, that perhaps she wasn’t foolish, and being with him would be enough. Something about trusting here seemed to be oddly appealing.

“Mommy…”

She allowed herself to be cooed then, to be touched and embraced and loved by the woman who bore her. That would’ve been a peaceful moment, but alas, the doorbell rang at the most inopportune moment. 

Sonia broke the hug and went to open the door, and of all people, who could be there but…

“Pablo!”

She rose in her chair as the boy approached her. He looked worried, tense, but as enamored as the day he left prison.

“Are you alright? You basically disappeared from school! Laura didn’t tell me anything, and I was worried…”

Well, this was it. Time to swallow her pride and her fire and admit this new side of her.

“No, no, it’s all ok. You came for me?”

“I mean, yeah…You and Manuel, I have to talk with Franco about him.”  
  
“Good. Do that first…And then come back to my room. I’ll be there.”


	2. Respect is earned

“So, you wanted me?”

Well, here goes nothing.

“Yeah, yeah. The stuff with Manuel is okay?”  
  
“Sorta, advancing on its own…”

“I’ll go see him one of these days.” 

He nodded at that, while she looked down. She was worried about her friend, true, but she needed to get to the point of this quickly.

“Are you okay, Marizza? You’ve been acting strange lately…”

“…I saw the car. Tell me the truth, Pablo…That was your father’s thing, wasn’t it?”

She raised her eyes to see his own lowered at that, and she knew then that that was the expected answer. _Why beat around the bush, Marizza?_

“Yes, I did say yes. He had me tied by my hands and feet, and wouldn’t leave me alone until I accepted…”  
  
“…It’s alright. I understand.”

And then his eyes rose, those bright baby blue that she had come to adore.

“Y-you’re not mad at me?”

Should she? Some part of her felt guilty for not sticking to her principles, but the other part reclaimed to her to show a little bit of empathy. And she had just had a soul-breaking moment, there was no need to forget that soulful night she had.

“He’s a monster, but you’re right in that no matter what you do, he’ll never leave you alone. You rebel, sing, work on your own, and he still finds ways to fuck that up and screw you over. He won’t stop.”

He was a victim, she had to realize. Not a coward, nor a corrupt. Just another victim in the sea of Sergio Bustamante’s lies.

“So I see why you did it…I…I love you, and I want you to know that I’m always here, if you’re ever in need.”

“Really? But I thought…”  
  
“No, no, no, Pablo, we’re together in this, right? I won’t allow that animal to hurt you even further! You’re trying to survive this, I understand it, even if I don’t agree on principle. But I love you too much to allow my pride to take over and lose you.”

And those words made her brave, fortunately. They sounded better once she worded them than in her head. And they rang so true, so genuine, that she would stay by his side, protecting him from any harm. It’s what she wanted the most, anyway. _Maybe love is not wrong, sometimes. Maybe it knows more than me, and this is the right choice._ Sometimes, trusting the instincts, in this case, could benefit.

_I’m losing so many people, and I’m really not as brave or smart as I think I am with this…Luna, Luján, Nachito, Dad, Manuel… I can’t afford to lose him, too._

And he smiled, he smiled so much, she was sure his front teeth would fall out. And…Were those tears threatening to come out of the corners of his eyes?

“I’m so happy to hear that, Marizza…”

And he enclosed her in a hug, in which she squeezed him for reassurance. Whatever would happen, they would deal with it together, no matter what.

—

Even if she wanted to be with Pablo, there were some difficulties at first arising here and there. Hearing about Manuel wanting to go to Mexico almost brought back her abrasive side, but even she realized it was a selfish reaction. But she just couldn’t allow herself to lose another friend that way! She overreacted, even Pablo told her so, but this was something she could just not tolerate to happen.

But things turned for the better, all thanks to Luján. She yelped when she found her friend in the shower, but once they returned to their bedroom, all sorts of different emotions overtook surprise. 

“So you came back.”

“I had to.”  
  
“Oh, so you realized you were acting like an asshole.”  
  
“Maybe. I just wanted to know if things were going well with your asshole.”  
  
She looked at the tomboy curious.

“Marcos told me that Pablo ran back to Sergio’s clutches.”

 _Ah_. Marizza held her tongue, for she knew where would that lead to.

“You’ve probably already kicked him or something.”

“…No. He knows what he’s doing. I trust him.”

She felt Luján’s bushy eyebrow arching over her forehead.  
  
“Even despite all the things he’s done?”  
  
“…It’s a plan, I think he’s playing along to have him…His father is a monster that won’t rest until he drops dead. Pablo is smarter than that, and he has tried before to rebel against his tyranny…It didn’t work out.”

“But you trust him.”  
  
“…I do, and nothing you say will make me change my mind. It’s a difficult time, and I’m not sure if I’m right, but I have to do it. For him. He has changed, Luján, he has.” She paused; she hated getting so dour. “So If you start with some “I told you so” crap, well then you can run back to the streets as you wish!”

“Hey, no need for the bad attitude!” She replied annoyed, but then seemed thoughtful. “…Maybe you’re right. Maybe he knows what he’s doing, and either way, I can’t tell him what he can or cannot do. I do think he has changed.”

“But you didn’t before.”

“…People change. If I can, so can he. And if he’s lying or manipulating his way around…I think he’s doing it for his own benefits. And maybe yours too. So he’s learning the master’s tricks, without Sergio realizing it.”

That…That was a very good way of putting it, the more she thought of it.

“Rather, what made you change? You used to blow up the moment something like this would occur.”  
  
“…The stars made me reflect.”

There was a beat there.

“The stars.” 

“Yeah.” She paused. “It doesn’t have to deal only with Pablo, but with you too.” There, there it was. “if I keep blowing up I’m gonna lose everyone I care for. You, Pablo…I can’t keep on like this.”

And Luján…smiled. Next thing she knew, her friend was engulfing her in a tight hug, a hug she had craved for so long. She had searched so much for her, wanting her forgiveness, wanting to understand her…

And here they were.

“Well, enough about me. Tell me about you.”

–

Things would’ve worked out then, had it not been for Manuel re-entering school. Once she saw him back, playing with the others, laughing along their jokes, she remembered the thought about him going back to Mexico, and that caused her to feel a hole in her belly.

“Pablo…” She called him a moment where the others were distracted by Laura’s watch. “Don’t tell me you’re still on board with this idea of Manuel leaving for  Mexico?”  
  
“But Marizza, why not? He’d be better there. He has his family there, his country, his culture…Maybe it’ll do him good.”

“WE are his family. He needs us! He doesn’t need to leave! Please, Pablo, don’t go with this! It’s crazy! He can’t consent to this idea, he’s not conscious of his actions!”

She shouldn’t get angry, she shouldn’t, but this was something that just couldn’t occur…He couldn’t leave, he couldn’t even remember them all, what assured Pablo he’d get better due to it!?

“We’re four, we can’t be apart.” She paused, feeling her throat getting sore. “Imagined if it happened to you or to me, would you like to be separated?”

“No, of cour-”  
  
“Then why him!?”

“Because sometimes…The things we want, can’t be the things we have.”

She wanted to cry and run, but she simply collapsed in his arms there. At times like this, she wondered if she did the right.

–

The news were true: the school was being closed down, and nothing could stop that.

And the students whispered, of course, and they all pointed to the same source: that Bustamante had done it, that Pablo was enabling his dad, that it was another bribing…

Marizza couldn’t do much as they had left all the students at the cafe while Pablo was with her father, but she would’ve given anything to sneak up on that conversation in the principal’s office.

“Ah, Bustamante did it? In other news, water is wet.” She heard a boy say.

“Oh, Pablito is probably getting ready on his new helicopter given to him by his daddy. The car must’ve been too old for his liking.” Yes, that was Fernanda’s voice, no doubt.

She had to intervene, in a way. These rumors were getting out of hand.

“No, no, he didn’t do any of that, stop badmouthing him!” 

“Ah, of course the girlfriend defends him.” Another girl hissed. The gang of fourth year around her focused their eyes on Marizza, but she simply crossed her arms over her chest and stood still.

“It’s not about being a “girlfriend”, it’s recognizing when a man has done good or not!”

“Still, Marizza…” Rocco began, fidgeting with his words, with Vicco on his lap. “I still don’t think sitting here, waiting to see if he arrives is all that wise. Are we really gonna expect him to come over, say “i’m sorry, but my dad did it” and be merrily on our way like nothing happened?”

Thankfully, Marizza wasn’t the only defender of Pablo that day. Tomás and Guido were there; and they, too, were not amused by the accusations.

“None of you guys know Pablo. He’s grown up from that. He even told us that the dad wanted to add him to the plot of kicking out Dunoff, but he refused.”  
  
“Sergio got so mad he blew up pens all over the table, would’ve been hilarious to see that, hehehe.”

At those words, Marizza’s smile got so wide, even Luján noticed her joy.  _I knew it, I wasn’t wrong, Pablo could change._

She then rose again to the skeptic crowd.

“I knew he could. That’s why i tell you guys we need to trust him and be by his side!”

“Aaah, that explains everything. She got a good dicking, so that’s why she’s gotta stand up for him. Must be fun being Bustamante’s whore.” Esteban, a random boy from the class, who barely ever did stuff, sneered.

And that’s when she snapped and plunged herself at him. She couldn’t recall more, amidst the fallen tables, the screams, and the panting. But then the pain of her knuckles meeting his face came, and it hurt, it hurt, but it was the only way to shut him up.

“MARIZZA, MARIZZA, STOP, STOP, DON’T DO IT!” Laura cried as much as she could, but her alarms fell on deaf ears.

Had Rocco and Luján not intervened and grabbed her at that moment, she would’ve pulled his tongue out. Well, she was sure at least a few teeth were missing, considering his bloody mouth, as well as the nose…

“I SWEAR YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I’LL CUT YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM TO THE DOGS! WHO DICKS WHO THEN, HUH!?”

“Marizza, calm down! They’ll send you to detention for this!”

“How? There’s no Dunoff anymore, who can punish her for this?” She heard Rocco ask in the distance.

It didn’t matter if they would punish her for this, if Sonia or Franco questioned her bloody hand, if the school blew up in a million pieces…

She just wouldn’t let her or Pablo’s dignity be desecrated.


	3. No sé si deba perdonar

“What are you, crazy? What made you think it’d be a good idea to beat the tar out of that guy?”

“I just don’t like people going around spreading lies and rumors about things that aren’t true.”

After the fight, she thought it’d be over, that maybe she’d be handed over to Bustamante and his vultures and end the day, but thankfully, the one person who received her was Franco of all people. She had never been more glad of seeing that marble face again.

“No but you cannot fight like that, especially at these times! You don’t wanna get suspended at the end of the course!”  
  
But she was tired, she was honestly very tired. Tired of fighting, of protesting, of people doubting and whispering…

“Now, Marizza, I admire your brave spirit but you can’t solve every issue on the planet with fists.”  
  
“Some of them, yes.”

“…You’re tired, right?”  
  
“No, I’m just…I’m tired, yes, I’m tired of everyone testing me and doubting me and Manuel with wanting to leave…It’s too hard.”

And Marizza admitted that finally, it had gotten the best of her. Now she guessed Esteban would complain, and she’d probably get suspended, and then…And then…

And then Franco passed a hand over her head, surprisingly soft for such large hands.

“Life is hard, but, so are you. You are a person brimming with wonder and talent, and there’s a whole entire world out there waiting to discover you. Perhaps appreciate you, that “wild” side of yours that gets you in trouble here must be found inspiring in some other corner of the world.”

“…You’re being too nice to me.”  
  
“You were nice to Mia, and you made her laugh again. A father cannot forget that.”

…Weird, she never expected such kindness to come from the cold, marble man. But…She appreciated the gesture. She missed her dad more and more each day, and while Franco will always be Franco to her, she wouldn’t deny some fatherly love and advice.

They spoke like this for a while, talking about Luján, Mia and others, until a figure emerged from the side of the stairs, which made her heart burst.

“Pablo.”

He looked tired, exhausted, with puffy eyes, dark circles, and even smelling strongly of sweat; but once he saw her, he ran as light as a rabbit and placed his hands over her face.

“You fought with Esteban? You beat Esteban for me? Did he hurt you?”  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s alright, it’s alright…And yes, I didI just don’t like people going around telling tall tales about you or calling me a slut.”  
  
“HE CALLED YOU A SLUT!? Oh no, this bastard is gonna hear me…” He motioned to run up the stairs, but she tugged his sleeve before he took another step.

“Pablo, enough, let him go! I already beat him, he’ll be fine, he learnt his lesson, and besides, you already have enough in your plate to deal with.”

He smiled, a weak smile, but it filled her up to see it none the less.

But any hope she had gained in the last minutes with Pablo and Franco diminished once the new visitor arrived into the scene.

“Oh, that’s Manuel’s doctor!”

–

After Manuel left, Marizza was in her room with her best friends again, perhaps trying their hardest to act like nothing had happened, like they were back in the good old days. _Pretending that nothing is happening when somebody dear just left._ She would’ve hated that attitude before, but now they were all too sad, too shocked, too tired by recent events, so she just wanted to pretend at this moment mostly for Luján’s sake, who seemed lost in her own world. To pretend they were just normal students, dreading the exams and awaiting the summer, nothing more, nothing less.

“Well, maybe I should go with Mauro…Since I really can’t get Marcos out of my mind…”

“That sounds cute…”

“So you still love him.” Laura replied, which made Luján smile nervously.

“I’m…I’m not so sure.”

Well, she guessed whatever Luján chose, she would be happy. _At least let her be happy for once._

But then, reality had to return. The door opened wide, and Pilar erupted into the room, a panicked mess.

“You guys, big news, Echamendi is the new principal.”  
  
“Already? So soon?”

“Yeah, and he opened a student board, along with Bustamante.”

Marizza’s hair rose as she heard the name of the beast.

“And he has promoted Carmen as part of the teacher’s council, the principal head. And guess who is the main student selected for the classmates board?”  
  
She already knew by then, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t dread the answer any less.

–

“I knew it! I knew he would do it.”  
  
“Of course, he’s his daddy’s boy, he’ll always side with him.”  
  
“Rotten spawn.”

Once again the same comments erupted in the art class after Michi and Bustamante had left the room, bringing with them the latest news: Feli was definitely suspended from school.

While the girl wept in despair at her fate, the others were trying to think of possibilities and ideas to make up for this: start a strike, take ahold of a classroom…But Marizza had enclosed herself, away from the others, only remembering Sergio’s words echoing in her head.

_He signed it himself…Signed himself…Himself…_

_God, you failed me. I pleaded with You to help me with this, but You didn’t do shit._ How could Pablo have done it? Almost everything pointed to him, and others were starting to call her “stupid” at her back for believing in the lies of a traitor like him. 

But on the other hand, Sergio _was_ a liar. He had lied before, he wouldn’t stop now.

“So now what do we do?” A student asked, at which Rocco improvised:

“We take up the class? Something quick but effective.”  
  
“No, maybe we should plan something once Pablo returns and…”  
  
“Oh please, accept that Pablo is gone. He’s totally over with Papa.” Diego interrupted Tomás’ comment, and Marizza at that had to intervene.

“No, no, we all know Bustamante is a liar, he probably copied Pablo’s firm himself. He probably copies signs all the time…”

“Marizza, don’t start with that.” It was Luján who spoke then, which surprised her, not in a very positive way.

“No, you guys, I know he’s planning something, you guys just don’t-”

“Or what? If we don’t believe you you’re gonna break more noses like you did with Esteban?” Francisco commented that. She began to think her argument felt weak when even _him_ was doubting her words.

“No, Marizza, I dunno what made you change, but Pablo is not one of us. He’s never been. He’s always been his father’s puppet, and he’ll be that way until the day he dies.”

“No, no, no, stop saying stupid stuff! He’s changed, and if you don’t want to believe so, then that’s your damn fucking fault. Let’s see who laughs last.”

“Marizza, you sound really desperate and pathetic when you stand up like that. I liked you, please don’t reduce yourself to this manner.” 

Diego’s words sounded genuine, and she remembered the time she had felt some fondness for him, but at the same time…

_No, it has always been Pablo. i just realized. It has always been Pablo and nobody else. God, You’re really testing me with this. This is Your last chance._

“So what’s your final word, Marizza?”

She looked back at Feli, who was crying her heart out in Vico’s arms, She looked at Rocco, Luján, Laura, Cristina, Guido, Pilar…All of them weary and tired.

They needed a leader, they needed to act, and fast.

“We stand strong. Just listen to what I have to tell you, and everything will be alright.”


	4. A world all our own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I liked the development of Pablo and Marizza's relationship, it's consistent, until the last ten episodes, in which Marizza is uncharacteristically harsh towards Pablo, despite him having already shown himself to have changed for her. I felt it would've been a stronger if she had stood by his side while the rest of the characters doubted, and well, i think it works nicely, and makes their love seem stronger (at least from her part, watching the series made me feel at times that she didn't love him as much as he did her).
> 
> ...I'm surprised that the Lion King 2 of all movies inspired me to write this (that first scene in the garden is totally from the love song scene), but god that movie is basically Minuel with a side of Pablizza, the comparisons are really coincidental and cute.

“Ah, there he is, Judas in the flesh and blood!”

“So he turned out to be actual scum, I didn’t wanna believe it…” 

The last sentence came from Guido, and many agreed with him. Once Pablo came out of the building, many started booing at him. A little bit more, and they would’ve thrown vegetables at him. 

Everything crashed at that moment, and she felt like walking in darkness. One part of her wanted to run at him, hug him, and remind herself that she was right, that the stars had helped her that night, that this couldn’t be, that Sergio had tricked them all with glamour…But then he spoke.

“I don’t get your complaints. I simply chose to be on the side of the winners. I won.”

No, no, he said those words, but it didn’t even sound like Pablo. It didn’t, it couldn’t! She just stayed behind as the others approached him, and some even tried to give him a punch. 

And Pablo retaliated, giving Tomás such a punch she was sure his balls had been broken. And he gloated, much like his father, who looked at this scene with lust in his eyes.

“What do we do now?” Pilar asked her, and she faltered for a moment, fearing the worst… But then regained her composure.

“We leave.”

But before she left, she turned one last time to look at him. _Pablo…_

–

“So what are we doing here?” Pilar inquired as the group sat around the table, circling Miranda and the other adults. Once they had left the school and the group had divided into smaller factions, Tomás had suggested for one team to go to this one restaurant. They weren’t sure why, but their questions were answered the moment they saw Dunoff, his wife, Hilda, Michi and Miranda awaiting for them at the table.

 _We’re not alone then._ Hope had this manner of appearing in small doses when one least expected it.

“Pablo actually told me to come here, he passed me a paper with the direction written in it when he punched me.”

Tomás explained, and it was as if he had opened a window into the minds.  
  
“So that means…”

“Yes, Pablo is on our side.”

There was a pause, and then, it was as if the cloak of darkness had vanished under the new sunlight.

 _Yes, I knew it. I couldn’t be wrong_. She admitted her faith had faltered in the last instance, but hearing it coming from Miranda’s lips was as if it had been pronounced by God Himself. He heard her pleas, at last. _Thank you, Lord, thank you. Remind me to pay you a visit the next free Sunday._

“So Marizza was right all this time…Boy do I feel like a jackass.” Guido rose a hand to his face and slapped his forehead with it, probably echoing the sentiment of the other students around him.  
  
“And Marizza like a queen.” Pilar said, passing a hand over her friend’s shoulders.

And talking about it made the redhead feel excited again.  
  
“I simply told you, Pablo could be trusted. You should’ve listened to me. He has changed, I know it. He changed with me.” _For me._ “He’s getting rid of Sergio’s waste at his own pace.”

“Still, it’s kinda fishy. Supposedly where are the proofs that would show all the dirty dealings Bustamante has done with the school? Doesn’t Pablo have them?” 

Luján still doubted, but Miranda soon put her fears to rest.

“He’ll bring them soon. Anyway, that doesn’t matter. Eventually we have enough proof here in our hands.” The ex-Art teacher pointed to a suitcase. “And either way, I imagine your guerrilla plans are still on board, no?”  
  
“Yup.” At that Marizza smiled. “We’re taking the school tonight.”

“Oh, no, students, don’t do that, that’d be a disaster!” Dunoff, once again, would start with one of his silly anecdotes “This isn’t right, in the history of the Elite Way Scho-”  
  
“Honey, remember you’re no longer the principal.” His wife playfully teased his words.

“Yeah, dad, I don’t think you should care about it much. You can trust us.” Pilar reminded her dad.

And at that, Dunoff simply sighed and nodded.

–

“Injustice? I shall show you injustice with justice, you arrogant, uncalled…”

“You were saying, dad?”

Sergio Bustamante couldn’t finish his diatribe against the school that night, once he found the group camping on the front grounds. They had just recently arrived to the place, and then he was on point.

But luckily, so was Pablo. And behind him, an army of reporters.

Then came the excuses, the big words, Felicitas going on an anti-abortion tirade on live television, and Sergio Bustamante making a million excuses and lies as more and more dirt was revealed.

“Deals? What have you paid with the school’s money, Mr. Bustamante?”

The television would never leave him now, and as Michi cheered, the rest of the school followed suit once Bustamante moved away along with the press.

Marizza, however, stood behind. So did Pablo. 

Finally, after all this nonsense, they were alone at last. After all the testing, the doubts, the fear…He was hers and she was his, as it was meant to be.

“Pablo, you did it. I knew you could do it!”

She ran towards him, threw herself in his opens arms and kissed him deeply; tasting his tongue and victory at the same time, ever so sweetly. And the same stars that were with her that night she had been given new light, were now guarding that blessed kiss.

–

The rest of the month passed by quickly, without any mayor incident occurring  between the two (unlike the school, which was drenched in chaos), except for occasionally reminiscing of Manuel, and the sweet memories he took with himself when he left. Pablo had informed her and Mia about performing for the last act of school closing ceremony, but the girls weren’t very enthused with the idea. Erreway just wasn’t Erreway without the four.

Everything had been going alright, had it not been for him mysteriously vanishing in the middle of the last day of school. She asked his friends where could he possibly be, but they just shrugged at her inquiry.

_And a shrugging means nothing to these fools._

She wondered for a while where Pablo could’ve gone, but at the last moment, a horrifying thought came over her. _His father._

Dreading the worst, she ran out of the school and grabbed the closest bus that could leave her near the Bustamante residence. But before, she grabbed her phone and began calling the one person she had been searching for in the last month…

“Hello? Is this Morena? Mora? Hi, remember me? I’m Marizza, from school, with Pablo…Yes, I know, but I’ve got something to tell you…”

–

Once she arrived at the house, she didn’t hear anything that might arouse suspicion. Muffled voices and wood creaking, but then, all of a sudden…Screaming.

“…AS A FATHER, SO WE’RE EQUAL…I’M SUFFERING…HEART…BUT THIS MEANS I WON…I’M NOT LIKE YOU…I’VE NEVER BEEN LIKE YOU…”

 _Pablo._ Her heart jumped in excitement at that voice, and then she beamed with pride when she realized what his words meant.

But the screams continued, even after Pablo had finished. Marizza then thought of possibly breaking inside if things got sour, until the front door opened and he emerged from it.

So quickly, she made her presence known.

“Pablo.” He turned, and his face lit up when he saw her.

“Marizza, what are you-”  
  
But he couldn’t finish, as the screams inside the house continued. Marizza then grabbed his hand and ventured for him to run; to safety, to survival, to love.

Once they were safe and sound, away from it all, they had time to talk.

“…I had to see him. I thought I could talk with him one last time, make him understand…”

“But It didn’t work. Don’t waste your time, Pablo.”

“I know, but maybe…Maybe…At least do something.”   
  
“You did your best, what you could. And I’m proud of it. You did great.”

He turned. “Why were you there?”

“I couldn’t let you be with that monster, you know? Only _I_ can beat you up when you’re acting stupid.”

And she smiled warmly, and he returned the same smile back. She hadn’t seen him smile like that for weeks.

“You always believed in me, even when the others were about to throw rotten tomatoes at me.”  
  
“You know, Pablito, tomato juice could be a good conditioner for your hair…”

“Ah, again with your dumb jokes, huh?”

“It wouldn’t be me without them.” But she paused. “I did tell you we should trust each other, right? I kept my end of the bargain, and you didn’t disappoint.”

“So maybe I did hit the jackpot.” He turned and held her close. “I fell in love with a girl that believes me and stands up for me…And leaves people with a broken nose.”

“We’re never gonna stop making fun of that, right?”

“Mia and Manuel have their Galapagos, we’ll have our Esteban’s broken nose.”

They laughed, but he was right. Even when everybody was telling her to forget him, to start over; she continued on, not caring if others called her stupid…And it eventually paid off. She guessed this time her gut _was_ smart and made the right decision.

“But think about the positive, Pablo. You’re free. You don’t have to be with him anymore. You were the one who had to get rid of your dad by your own, not me, nor anyone else.” 

“I know. I guess it’s better this way…But I don’t know where to go from here.”

The path ahead of him seemed grey and nebulous, but at least her grip on his hand was strong.

“Well, remember you’re not alone. You have your friends, you have me.”

His smile widened, and went on to kiss her, until a beep of her cellphone interrupted them.

“Oh, just who is it!?”

“Wait, wait, this is good news, actually.” Mora had just answered her that her flight took off. “Guess who’s coming.”

He read the text, and the expression from his face went from confused to shocked.

“My mom!? MORA!?”

“Yep, I called her. Maybe I should’ve asked you, but I just know she would’ve liked to know about you, how you stood up to your dad…She pretty much ended in tears when I finished telling her the story. This night exactly she’s arriving here.”

It had been a risky move, considering the possibility of Mora’s rejection, but it was one Marizza had been glad to take, if only for the emotional reaction of Pablo.

“…You did all that for me!?”

“Of course, I’d do anything for you, Pablo.”

And he flung himself at her, making her drop the phone in the moment and embrace in the longest, warmest kiss they had ever had; under the watchful eye of the sky and the sun, in place of the stars. And in the background, _Sugar, Honey Honey_ was heard in the distance.

There weren’t stars to observe their love blossoming in that moment, but there was the sun, which was just as good.


End file.
